The Abnormal life of a Ninja
by Mitsumi-san
Summary: This is chapter one of my new fan-fiction! Enjoy! Also, there are some typos so don't get alarmed. Also, I may be working on another fan-fiction but if you really like this fanfic and i'm not adding chapters, PM me and I'll see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Character Profiles:

Name: Suta Karasu

Age: 19

Status: Yuki's best friend who is currently single

Hair Color and Style: Dark Gray; it goes a little past her ears and is usually in a short ponytail

Eye Color: Light Blue; they have that beautiful sparkle

Personality: She is a serious ninja, but when at school she is a little hyper; she can be mysterious at times, like a crow

Name: Yuki Tsunaki

Age: 19

Status: Suta's best friend who is secretly dating an Akatsuki member

Hair Color and Style: Dark Brown; it goes a little bit past her shoulders, and is sometimes held in pony-tails

Eye Color: Navy Green

Personality: She is a laid-back ninja who really likes the whole social part of fighting, she enjoys being late to class so she can imuse all the students with the wonderful crying of her Sensei

Name: Sora Kaze

Age: 18

Status: She is in Suta's group of friends and is currently single

Hair Color: Light Blonde; it goes down her back and is silky smooth

Eye Color: Light Blue; the blue is very pale  
Personality: She is a very shy ninja who has a crush on the most popular boy in class, Mizuno. She is friends with Yuki and Suta, but she is the shy and most caring out of this trilogy.

Setting:

Time: Three generations after Naruto's time where his grandchild, Kizume, is currently Hokage.

Place: Konoha

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime or Manga. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Author Note: I hope you like my new fanfiction 'The Abnormal Life of a Ninja'!

Introduction:

Over summer the young ninja's mastered much of their jutsu and hand-to-hand combat, so as the new Hokage requested, over the summer they built a school for normal education, like the basic Math, English, Science, History, and Geography. So after the school had been built, the girls set off on their journey to be good ninjas, have a romantic life, and still learn the education that they were forced to learn. So now begins 'The Abnormal Life of a Ninja'..

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

"Wake up you two." Sora whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" Yuki said hearing her soft voice.

"It's time for the the new school. You know, the regular one." Sora said.

"Oh yeah...Ugh! This will be SO boring!" Yuki said as she talked loud enough to wake up Suta.

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN?" Suta screamed.

"Oh nothing, it's just we have to go to that 'normal' school. This SUCKS!" Yuki said.

"Seriously? That's today? Damn, I need to go get ready." Suta said as she ran into their apartment's rather large bathroom.

She want into the bathroom followed by the two other girls, who SEPARATELY took there showers, brushed their hair and teeth, and put on their clothes.

"Done!" They all unexpectedly yelled in unison.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Yuki said as she grabbed her newly bought bag and ran out the door.

"Huhhhh...Come on Sora." Suta said as she grabbed her pack, grabbed Sora's hand, and ran out with Yuki who was halfway to the school.

"This will suck!" Yuki said panting.

"Damn right." Suta said catching up to Yuki.

And thus begins the amazing saga of... THE ABNORMAL LIFE OF A NINJA! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Chapter 2, which by the way will be action-packed and longer! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Going Inside andWHO?

Chapter 2: Going Inside and...WHO?!

"Okay, well I guess it's time..." Sora said quietly.

"Yep. Ugh..." Yuki said as she opened the door to the school.

"Welcome. Are you three new students here?" ? asked.

"Uh..Yeah...I'm Suta, this is Yuki, and here is Sora." Suta said.

"Oh well, you girls must be new here, because we only go by our formal names." ? said.

"Okay...Well i'm Karasu, this is Tsunaki, and here is Kaze." Suta mocked.

"Okay, yes your on the list. Here are you schedules." ? said as she handed the trio the papers.

"Thanks, I guess we'll be off now." Sora said as she took the paper and walked up to her first class.

"Wait Sora! Let's see each others schedules!" Yuki yelled, while being shooshed by a Sensei.

"Fine...Here." Sora said as she walked back and they all exchanged schedules.

"That's weird...There all the same..." Suta said.

"This is great! So our first teacher is math and his name is 'Sensei Purasu'." Yuki said.

"Now, let's go..." Sora said as she grabbed the two's hands and walked on the Sensei Purasu's class.

They all walk in the door and take a seat at the same 'desk table' as the writing on the board said.

"Hehehe! This is just like our first day at the ninja academy!" Suta said.

"Sure is...Uh...guys...I have to say something..." Yuki said quietly.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Uh...Well...It's a secret that I've been keeping from you two..." Yuki said.

"What is it!?" Suta said.

"Well dating someone fro-" Yuki said as she was interrupted.

"Kawaii! Yuki-chan has a boyfriend!" Suta said.

"No, I wasn't finished. He is in the Akatsuki..." Yuki said.

"WHAT?!" Suta yelled.


End file.
